


First Day of the Rest of Your Life

by Seblainer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Reid gets out of jail, he’s surprised by who’s waiting for him.





	First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
Characters: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid  
Pairing: Derek/Spencer  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash.  
Summary: When Reid gets out of jail, he’s surprised by who’s waiting for him.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds or claim to own anything associated with it. I make no money for  
writing this story.  
Words: 293 without title and ending.

*First Day of the Rest of Your Life*

A smile came to his lips and he waited until he got a nod from the guard, as the door opened. Once the door opened and he was allowed to exit the prison, he did.

Reid looked at the man in front of the gates, and walked over to him. The two met and he hugged the other man tightly. “I thought J.J. was coming to pick me up.”

Morgan smiled as he hugged the other man for several moments, and then released him. “I talked J.J. into letting me be the one to pick you up. It was pretty easy.”

“I told her that you and I needed to talk. When I told her what it was about, she was more than happy to stay home with Will and the boys, but she’ll call you tonight.”

Reid nodded and a few moments later, they separated and got into Morgan’s truck. Before long, they had left the prison behind, and were on the way to Morgan’s house.

“Reid, there’s something I wanna talk to you about. I know that before you went to jail, the two of us were getting close. And I know you backed off when you went to jail.”

“But that’s over. You’re free. I want us to be together. To try and have a relationship. It’s the first day of the rest of your life. You can make a new life, and I’d like to be part of it.”

As they arrived at Morgan’s house and went inside, Reid took some time to consider his response. For the first time in his life, he let his actions speak louder than words.

He walked up behind Morgan once they were inside, backed the other man into the wall, and kissed him. Their lips met, and it was better than either of them could ever imagine.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
